


Tag

by SoloChaos



Series: tmg poly AU [2]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, noel and kelsey are the fucking dream team and cody doesn’t know what hit him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: Noel and Kelsey tag-team Cody.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel, Cody Ko/Noel Miller, Kelsey Kreppel & Noel Miller
Series: tmg poly AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847317
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> part of the AU I’m creating where the whole gang is in a diamond shaped poly relationship (basically all combinations of couples exist except Aleena/Cody and Kelsey/Noel). I have one other fic so far for this AU, but reading it is definitely not necessary for understanding this fic.
> 
> rpf reminder: please do not show this to Cody, Noel, or anyone affiliated with TMG. thank you.

Cody doesn’t know what the fuck he was thinking when he agreed to the whole “tag-team” idea. 

Sure, he’s glad that both his boyfriend and his girlfriend get along, but he’s starting to think that they’re getting along a little too well. 

(Not in a “they’re hooking up” way. In a “they’ve pooled their observations and have found the best way to push every one of Cody’s buttons, in bed and out of it” way.)

It’s currently an “in bed” situation. Kelsey and Noel are taking turns fucking him. It sounded fun— it _was_ fun at first— but it’s quickly turning into torture because they _won’t let him come._

His legs are restrained in a frog tie— ankles bound to thighs— and his wrists have been tied together and secured to the headboard. While Cody likes restraints, he’s never been all that into ropes; he likes his easy, comfy velcro cuffs. But since he and Kelsey got together with Noel and Aleena, Kelsey’s discovered that she likes rope a lot, whether on herself or others. Aleena, who used to volunteer as a rigger at a BDSM club, has been showing her a few things. And it’s not as though Cody dislikes ropes; if it makes Kelsey happy, he’s down. 

He’s feeling a little less down as time goes on, though; his arms are going numb and he really wants to stretch his legs. Most pressing, however, is unrelated to the ropes: he’s been hard for what seems like hours, and he hasn’t gotten even the slightest bit of stimulation on his dick. 

“Fuck, shit, cramp,” Kelsey suddenly curses, holding up her hand. “You good to jump in?”

“Hell yeah,” Noel says, high-fiving her. Kelsey pulls out and Noel takes her place, the two of them grinning at each other. 

Cody tries his best not to roll his eyes. The “tagging each other in” thing was kind of funny at first. _Kind of._ Definitely not as funny now, after god knows how long of them taking turns fucking him. Without a sign of letting him come anytime soon. 

Cody whines a little louder than he’d really needed to when Noel pushes in, trying to get Noel’s attention. More specifically, Noel’s attention on Cody’s dick. 

Noel, sadly, doesn’t take the bait. He just picks up where Kelsey left off, pounding into him in quick, shallow thrusts. 

Cody lets out a genuine whimper as Noel’s dick slides over his prostate just right for a couple strokes, seemingly by accident on Noel’s part. Fortunately neither Noel nor Kelsey seem to actually be aiming for prostate stimulation right now; no fucking way would Cody be able to keep himself from coming if that were the case.

Cody’s dick strains, dark with blood and aching from what seems like eons without stimulation. He can’t take it any more. 

“Noel,” he says, voice nearly a whisper. Noel doesn’t react, and Cody clears his throat before speaking again, a little louder this time. “Noel. Noel?”

Noel looks at him, crooking an eyebrow in question. He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t stop fucking Cody, either. 

“Can— can I come?” Cody asks, doing his best to sound demure instead of impatient, like he feels. “Please, Noel?”

“I dunno, bitch,” Noel says, smirking at him. “Did I say you could?”

Cody can’t help the irritated groan he lets out. “No,” he says petulantly. 

“Then no,” Noel says. His tone is casual, like they’re just hanging out. Not at all like Cody’s getting fucked within an inch of his life with absolutely no stimulation to his dick. 

Cody’s usually better behaved than this, but they don’t do orgasm denial very much, so what little endurance he has is being rapidly depleted. 

“Noel,” he whines, bringing his legs up and trying to maneuver them so that his thighs can brush against his dick. Even just a slightest touch…

Noel catches his legs easily, spreading them back apart. Cody wasn’t expecting any other result, but he still lets out a disappointed groan. 

“Someone’s feeling bratty,” Kelsey says, sounding as though she’s commenting on the weather. 

“Someone’s feeling like a difficult little bitch,” Noel replies, matching her tone. 

Cody can’t hide his scowl at Noel’s cavalier attitude; can’t he see how important this is? “I’m not the one being a fucking tease,” he complains. _“You’re_ the one being a bitch.”

Oh, fuck. He knows he fucked up even before Noel reacts, thrusts slowing to a stop as he looks over at Kelsey. 

Cody’s hands jerk in their restraints as he automatically tries to cover his mouth, as though he’ll be able to take back his words that way. He waits nervously, watching as Noel and Kelsey communicate wordlessly. (Which, by the way, when the hell did they learn how to do that?) 

He wonders what they’re going to do to him. Spank him? Flog him? He knows Noel’s been teaching Kelsey a lot about impact play recently. Or maybe they’ll do something like have him wear a plug while they eat at a restaurant. Maybe they won’t let him come for a week. 

He hopes they let him come first if it’s that one. 

To Cody’s immense surprise, Noel smirks at him as he says, “It’s your lucky day. Kelsey’s gonna fuck you while I jerk you off until you come. Does that sound good?”

“Yes!” Cody blurts, unable to believe his luck. 

“You sure?” Kelsey says, looking at him with a hint of a smile. “You don’t want to think about it for a sec, baby?”

“No,” Cody says. Why the hell wouldn’t he want to come? He’s been waiting _forever._

“All right then,” she says. She and Noel high-five, switching off, and Cody isn’t even annoyed about it this time. 

“Ready for it?” Noel says, and when Cody nods, Noel wraps his hand around Cody’s dick at the exact same moment Kelsey pushes into him, and Cody groans in both pleasure and relief. 

It takes barely any time at all for Cody to come, he’s so worked up. Just a couple of strokes and his eyes are rolling up into his head, and he lets out a yell as his orgasm hits him like a freight train. Jesus, is this why people do the edging thing? To themselves? Cody can kind of see where they’re coming from. Not enough for him to willingly adopt it as a regular practice, but yeah. Damn. 

Noel jerks him through the aftershocks, jerking him until he’s shivery with overstimulation. Noel takes the hint and lets go of his dick at that. Kelsey, however, doesn’t appear to take the hint, and she continues to fuck him as the stimulation of his prostate starts to tip from pleasurable to uncomfortable. 

“I— um, Kelsey,” Cody says, growing nervous when he sees that Kelsey’s showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. She’s not even slowing down. “Kelsey, I— I’m done coming.”

“I know, baby,” Kelsey says a little breathlessly, smiling at him. “But we’re not done fucking you.”

“But…” Cody trails off, starting to squirm as the sensation of being fucked passes “uncomfortable” and makes its way towards “painful.”

“I know, baby,” Kelsey murmurs, tone dripping with false sympathy. “But you just had to come, didn’t you? You _had_ to.”

“It’s not like we know what’s best for you, or anything like that,” Noel chimes in. “We’re just your doms, after all.”

“All we do is provide for you, take care of you, look out for you,” Kelsey continues. “But you knew better, right? That’s why you insulted Noel? Because you wouldn’t have done something like that if you didn’t know better. You wouldn’t have disrespected your dom if you didn’t, right?”

Tears prick Cody’s eyes, and he swallows around the lump that’s suddenly appeared in his throat. “I’m sorry,” he whispers guiltily. Fuck, why did he have to be so stupid?

“I know you are, baby,” Kelsey says, voice soft and gentle. “You’re just going to have to keep being sorry until we’re done, okay?”

Cody closes his eyes at that, trying to steady his breathing and find the mental reserves to make it through however long Noel and Kelsey plan on doing this to him. He’s pulled abruptly from his thoughts when someone grabs his hair and forces his head forward. He cries out in surprise and pain, and the grip on his hair tightens. 

“Answer your domme when she speaks to you, bitch,” Noel hisses, his grip on Cody’s hair forcing Cody to look Kelsey right in the eye. 

“Sorry, sir!” Cody yelps, and Noel slaps him with the hand he isn’t using to hold Cody by the hair. 

“It’s not me you need to apologize to, you little shit,” Noel snaps. Cody, stunned speechless by the slap, doesn’t apologize right away, and Noel yanks on Cody’s hair sharply. “Bitch, this is not the time to be—”

“I’m sorry, miss! I’m sorry!” Cody cries out. 

Kelsey, still fucking him as though nothing’s changed, raises her eyebrows. “What’re you sorry about, baby?”

“I— I, um…” Between Noel, who still has his hand in Cody’s hair, and Kelsey, who’s still fucking Cody raw, Cody’s having a hard time pulling his thoughts together. “For— for not speaking! When you— when you spoke to me! I’m sorry, miss, I’m sorry!”

Kelsey looks at Noel, and Noel unceremoniously releases his hold on Cody’s hair. 

It’s both better and worse, now that Noel is no longer yanking his hair. Better, because the force with which Noel was tugging it was too strong to feel good. Worse, because Cody no longer has a distraction from the nearly unbearable prostate stimulation. 

He has a brief moment of respite when Kelsey pulls out after holding up her hand to tag Noel in, but that momentary relief is gone the instant Noel slams into Cody without giving Cody even a moment to adjust. 

Kelsey runs a hand over Cody’s chest and belly, rubbing his skin in gentle circles, and Cody can’t tell if she’s trying to soothe him or add to the torment. _Cody_ can’t even tell if her touch is soothing or tormenting him. 

Then Noel’s dick slides over Cody’s prostate in the _exact_ right (wrong?) way, and Kelsey’s hand brushes against Cody’s oversensitive dick where it’s still softening on his belly, and Cody doesn’t even realizing that he’s screaming until Kelsey’s holding his face, asking him for his color. 

For a moment, Cody can’t even remember what colors are. 

“G–green,” he gasps out once his brain comes back online. Noel’s still inside him, but he’s no longer moving, and Cody can start to think a little more clearly. “Green. I’m green.”

“Are you sure, baby?” Kelsey says, her voice gentle and her eyes serious. 

Cody’s nodding before she even finishes speaking. It’s painful, and he’s pretty sure this is going to be one of the most difficult things he’s ever gone through, but he knows he can take it. And more importantly, he knows he’ll regret it if he taps out now. “Uh-huh. Green.”

Kelsey releases his face, turning to look at Noel. Some wordless communication Cody doesn’t know how to read passes between them, and then Noel nods once. 

That’s all the warning Cody gets before Noel pulls back and starts pounding into him again.

He seems to be deliberately aiming away from his prostate this time, but it’s still _so much,_ and Cody can’t help the whimpers and wails that come pouring out of his mouth. Kelsey’s petting his hair, and Cody finds himself wishing that she’d pull it, just to give him something to distract from the stimulation overload he’s getting. 

“I know it hurts, baby,” Kelsey’s murmuring as she wipes a stray tear off his cheek. “I know. It’s so much. But baby?” She leans over him so that they can look each other in the eye. “We weren’t planning on doing this. This is happening because of you.”

Cody’s eyes close in shame, his face feeling as though it’s on fire. He’s still whimpering, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes, and Kelsey leans in so she can kiss the tears away.

“Shh, baby,” she says, bringing up a hand to cup his cheek. “I know. I know. But we have to do this. What kind of doms would we be, if we didn’t help our sub learn? What kind of doms would we be, if we let our sub get away with being selfish little brats?”

Noel’s dick happens to brush against Cody’s oversensitive prostate as she finishes speaking, and Cody lets out a wail, crying from both the pain from the overstimulation and the shame of behaving the way he had earlier. 

“I’m sorry,” he gasps out, tears starting to stream down his face in earnest now. Noel is starting to rub against his abused prostate more and more, and Kelsey’s gentle reminders of how poorly he’d behaved are mixing in with the pain from his prostate until it’s all one roar of _just too much._ “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…”

He must lose time for a moment there, because the next think he knows, Kelsey’s in his ass and Noel’s at his side. 

“Back with me?” Noel says, sounding amused as Cody opens his eyes, blinking in confusion. 

“Please,” he whispers. 

Noel smirks at him. “Please, what?” he says. “Whatcha want, bitch?”

Cody just stares at him. Kelsey’s fucking him mercilessly, and Cody’s too overwhelmed to figure out how to form words. 

“You want more?” Noel says, and that’s— that’s not right, Cody knows it’s not right, but he doesn’t know what _is_ right, and all he does is watch as Noel looks at Kelsey and says, “What do you think, Kelsey? Give him a little more?”

Cody barely has time to catch Kelsey’s breathless laugh before she shifts the angle of her thrusts, making sure she hits his prostate with every stroke. 

His vision goes dark for a second. 

Distantly, Cody notes that it’s a good thing that his legs are restrained right now right now; he’d be kicking wildly if they weren’t and would probably end up really hurting someone. 

More presently, Cody can’t form a single coherent thought. He’s about to come— he doesn’t know how, but he’s about come; he can feel every last bit of energy in his body rushing straight to his crotch, ready to help his body through this orgasm that seems to be happening whether he wants it to or not. 

Even though he felt it coming, it still feels like a surprise when it hits him. Hits him, like a punch to the gut, like it’s intent on wringing every last bit of come from his body. And it does; Cody feels his dick, still mostly soft, manage to release a few weak spurts of come. It hurts, oh _god_ it hurts, and it’s best fucking thing he’s ever felt in his life. 

He could be screaming or he could be completely silent. He has no idea. 

He’s sobbing as he comes to. Kelsey’s still inside him, fucking him; her thrusts have slowed, but she’s moving just enough for it to be half a step away from excruciating. She and Noel are talking to each other, but Cody still feels like he’s underwater, and he has no idea what they’re saying. 

Kelsey starts to pull out, and Cody thinks they’re done, but then he sees Kelsey’s hand come up and sees Noel tap his own hand against it. 

“No,” Cody says as he watches Noel settle in between his legs, and his voice is so hoarse and desperate that he almost doesn’t recognize it as his own. “No, please, I can’t— I _can’t_ —”

“It’s okay, baby,” Kelsey says gently. Genuinely gently, and Cody calms down a little when he hears it. “He’ll be careful. It’s just until he comes, okay? It won’t be long; you were so good for us, baby, you were so good…”

Her voice starts going choked, and Cody realizes that she’s stripped off her harness and has her fingers pressed against her clit. 

He means to keep watching, but that’s when Noel pushes into him. 

Noel’s gentle— he’s so, so gentle and it’s _still_ too much, and Cody’s weeping, crying hoarsely. Noel’s murmuring softly to him; Cody isn’t sure if he’s saying actual words that Cody’s too overwhelmed to make out, or if he’s just making soothing noises. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re being so good,” Kelsey pants, and Cody vaguely registers the fingers on her clit speeding up. “So good, baby, _fuck.”_ She’s using her free hand to clutch his arm, and he can feel her grip growing tighter and tighter. “Oh, _fuck,_ baby,” she gasps, and he hears her moan as she comes. 

Noel is still fucking him, his thrusts becoming more erratic and his breaths coming quicker as his orgasm draws near. He’s practically hugging Cody’s right leg, holding it tight against his side— belatedly, Cody realizes that his right leg had apparently been untied at some point— and just when it starts to become too unbearable, just when Cody’s about to cry _red,_ Noel pulls out, letting Cody’s leg fall to the side as he jerks himself off. All it takes is a couple of strokes, and then Cody’s feeling Noel coming all over his chest, groaning low in his throat. 

“Scene,” Noel says breathlessly, the moment he’s done coming. 

“Scene,” Kelsey echoes, and Cody lets himself drift; they’re done. 

He’s distantly aware of Noel untying his other leg, stretching it out slowly and rubbing the muscles vigorously, getting the circulation going. Cody would normally be wincing at the pins and needles feeling, but he can’t feel his own body at all right now. 

Kelsey’s doing the same to his arms right now, having untied his wrists. She massages his right arm first, then his left, making sure to get his blood flowing before gently laying his arms down to rest at his sides. Cody lets them work, lying there with his eyes closed, too drained to even open them. 

He feels Kelsey kiss his forehead and whisper, “Be right back,” and he’s confused for a moment before he remembers that girls are supposed to pee after sex. 

After Kelsey departs, Cody focuses his attention on Noel. He’s wiping down Cody’s chest and belly with a body wipe, getting the worst of the drying sweat and cum off of his skin. He’s careful to avoid Cody’s dick, thank god, and shifts Cody’s lower body carefully so he can wipe the excess lube away from Cody’s ass. Cody squirms a little as the wipe passes over his sensitive hole. 

“Almost done,” Noel murmurs, and Cody’s confused when he hears a bottle being uncapped and a thick liquid being squeezed out. His confusion intensified when he feels two of Noel’s fingers, cold with the liquid, press against his hole. For a moment he thinks Noel’s trying to lube him up again, but then he realizes that Noel’s probably rubbing some kind of ointment on him, the way he usually does after sessions that push Cody’s limits like this. Well, not quite like this. Cody’s never been pushed like this before. 

Cody would usually feel embarrassed to have Noel touching him there outside of a sexual context, but right now, he’s too fucking drained to care.

He hears Kelsey come back into the room and feels her climb back into the bed, settling next to him. He feels her hands on his face as she says, “Hi, baby. Can you open your eyes for me?”

With some effort, Cody musters up the energy to open his eyes. 

“Good job, baby,” Kelsey says. She’s beaming, and Cody feels a little warm at that. “Now, do you think you can drink something?”

Cody thinks about it for a moment before nodding. He’ll need some help, but he knows he’ll get all the help he needs. 

“That’s awesome, baby. So glad to hear that,” she says, and then leans in to kiss his cheek, quickly, like she can’t help herself. “Noel?”

“Hm? Oh, sure.” 

Cody feels Noel lie down on the bed on Cody’s other side. Kelsey helps Noel shift Cody until his upper body is propped up slightly against Noel’s chest. Noel’s bare skin is so, so warm, and Cody abruptly realizes just how cold he is. 

“Hey, let’s get him under the covers before we help him drink,” he hears Noel say, and suddenly Cody’s covered in blankets and there’s a straw being held up to his lips. 

“Here, baby,” Kelsey is saying, and it takes Cody a couple seconds to process this new situation before he starts to sip from the straw. 

It’s Gatorade, chilled but not too cold. The metal straw is soothing against his lips and tongue, and Cody begins to drink faster as he realizes how thirsty he is. 

“Slow down, baby,” Kelsey says, pulling the bottle back slightly. “I don’t want you making yourself sick,” she tells him before letting him drink again. 

The Gatorade’s gone quickly, despite Cody’s careful pace. Kelsey sets the bottle down on the nightstand, and when she turns back to him, she’s holding his collar. 

“Want me to put it on you?” she asks, and Cody nods as enthusiastically as he can. 

Noel presses little kisses to his upper back as Kelsey carefully secured his collar around his neck. He’s immediately suffused with the warm, safe feeling he associates with his collar, and he slumps back, ready to sleep. 

“There we go,” he hears Noel chuckle as he pulls Cody back against his chest. Kelsey slips under the covers and presses up against Cody’s other side. 

“We’re gonna take a quick nap, ‘kay?” Noel murmurs, and Cody’s asleep before he’s even finished speaking. 

  
  


Holy fuck.

Cody groans as he slowly comes to. It feels like he’s been hit by a truck. 

The warm pillow he’s resting his head on chuckles. Noel. “Welcome back,” he says. 

“Holy fuck,” Cody says, blinking his eyes open. He tries to sit up but only succeeds in flailing around a little. 

“How’re you feeling?” Kelsey says as Noel laughs at him. 

“Uh,” Cody says. His thoughts aren’t jumbled like they were earlier, but he still feels fucked stupid. He can feel his collar around his neck, too; his collar makes him feel safe and loved, like he can let his guard down and stop thinking, and that makes it hard to _start_ thinking again. “Like, like, I was— uh, but not— like, you know, but, uh, yeah— I, yeah.”

Kelsey looks at him. 

“Holy shit,” Noel says, snickering. “You’re more coherent when you’re gagged.”

“Shut up,” Cody says, blushing a little. 

“Are you sore?” Kelsey says. “Alarmingly sore, I mean. More so than you’d expect from what we did.”

“Uh,” Cody says, taking a quick inventory of his body. “No, I— I think it’s what I’d, um, expect,” he says, speaking slowly as not to repeat the scrambled mess from before. “I’m going— I’m— I’m not going to be able to, like, walk for a week. You assholes.”

Both Noel and Kelsey laugh at that, and Cody frowns in playful indignation. 

“I’m not even gonna able— gonna be able to piss standing up,” he whines. 

“Aw, poor baby,” Noel says, nuzzling Cody’s neck. His stubble rubs at the sensitive skin there, and Cody squirms, managing to roll over into Kelsey’s arms, back to her chest. 

“Don’t be such a bitch, Cody,” she says playfully, hugging him tight. 

“Not a— not a bitch,” Cody says, relaxing into her embrace. 

“No,” Kelsey agrees, kissing the back of Cody’s neck, just above his collar. “You’re my baby.”

Noel smiles softly, looking at Cody with a fondness Cody’s doesn’t see from him often. He takes one of Cody’s hands in his and squeezes it gently. “And you’re my bitch,” he says, pressing his lips to Cody’s fingers, and somehow the words sound the same as Kelsey’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a ridiculously short amount of time (for me). I owe quite a bit of that to my new friend dan!! he helped me come up with ideas for this fic and gamely joined in on my embarrassing thirst for cody ko. not that I’m thirsty for cody ko or anything haha that’s crazy.
> 
> also yes!! people with vulvas should indeed pee after sex, including masturbation, to prevent UTIs.
> 
> on an unrelated and unprompted note, I do feel I should add that BDSM as it’s portrayed in my fic (and fanfic in general) is NOT what you should expect if you’re just starting to explore BDSM in your own lives. while I do try to portray BDSM as realistically as I can (without making it like. boring), I don’t write about the time and work and trust it takes to be able to do a scene like the one depicted here. I wrote this fic implying that these three have spent a very long time discussing and negotiating and exploring and bonding and more far before this fic takes place.
> 
> uhh sorry about that?? it’s just something I’d kinda wished I’d read when I was younger and so?? yeah. not bc I’ve had any terrible experiences or anything; more to just so I’d have a more realistic view of things.
> 
> also I’m cyberbullycodyko on tumblr pls hit me up!! and please leave kudos and/or comments; I appreciate them very much.


End file.
